Mute Girl
by rocknrollFlo
Summary: Fanfic avec Simple Plan. Une fille muette rencontre son idole. Comment von t il faire pour se comprendre?
1. Chapter 1

Mike ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

Je te l'ai dit Ziky. Je veut te montrer quelque chose.

Ils marchaient dans une ruelle sombre de Jonquière. Ils venaient de quittés leur amis. Puisque Mike allait dans la même direction que Ziky, il lui avait dit qu'il voulait lui montrer quelque chose.

Mike et Ziky étaient inséparable. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il était impossible de voir l'un sans l'autre. Ils faisaient tout ensemble. Ce que Ziky ignorait, c'est que Mike était tombé amoureux d'elle depuis la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés. C'est à dire, cinq ans plus tôt. Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas, allez vous demandez ? Parce qu'il savait bien que Ziky ne l'aimait pas comme on aime. Comme lui l'aimait. Ce qui le rendait triste et incapable de parler de ses sentiments.

Mais, ce soir, rien n'allait le retenir.

Il marchait derrière elle en la regardant marcher lentement et prudemment. Il la voulait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait, ses hanches qui bougeait au même rythme de ses pas, ses cheveux dorés qui flottait au vent, ses mains qu'elle tortillait parce qu'elle était nerveuse… La faisait désirée encore plus.

Plus la fille était nerveuse, plus il la désirait. Ziky sera la victime parfaite puisqu'elle était effrayé dans le noir.

De toute manière, il ne pourrait supporté plus longtemps de la voir avec un autre homme. Aussi bien en finir maintenant.

Mike, qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer ? Il me semble que ça fait une éternité qu'on marche dans cette ruelle.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers Mike. Aussitôt, il se jeta sur elle. Tant pis s'il courrait la chance de se faire voir. Il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa férocement.

Non, il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Mike ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Comme il la trouvait belle quand elle était comme ça. Elle commença à se débattre pas fort, mais quand il continua à l'embrasser d'abord dans le cou et qu'il commença à promener ses mains sous son chandail, elle donna plus de coup.

Elle se demandait qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien ce passé dans la tête de Mike, son meilleur ami. Peut-être était-il saoul ? Il n'avait pas bu plus de trois bière. Impossible. Elle avait de plus en plus peur. Et Mike le voyait dans ses yeux et il aimait ça. Dommage que c'est beau yeux bleu ne se réouvrons plus jamais… Jamais.

Mike, lâche moi !

Toujours rien. Il continuait de l'embrasser partout où est-ce qu'il pouvait. Il essayait de lui ôté son chandail, mais elle se débattait trop. Elle avait de plus en plus peur et grouillait de plus en plus fort pour qu'il la lâche. Vu qu'il ne la lâchait point, elle lui donna un coup de pied fort et bien placé. Il la lâcha et recula sous le coup de la douleur.

Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

Je t'aime Ziky. Je ne peut pas supporter de te voir avec d'autre gars., dit-il en manquant de souffle.

Ben voyons, Mike ! Ça fait cinq ans qu'on se connaît ! Pourquoi tu en as jamais parlé au lieu de faire ça !?

Parce que je t'aime trop…

Il se releva et s'approcha d'elle. La peur revint aussitôt dans ses yeux. Elle était incapable de dire qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui faire, elle ne connaissait pas ses intentions.

Je suis désolé Ziky, mais ça me fait mal en dedans.

Il la plaqua encore une fois contre le mur et l'étrangla. Ziky ne comprenait toujours pas. S'il se disait meilleurs amis, comment pouvait-il lui faire ça !? Elle se débattait, mais l'air et la force commencèrent à lui manquer. La faiblesse l'envahit, ses jambes devinrent comme du jello et elle s'écroula par terre, cherchant de l'oxygène, mais Mike ne la lâchait pas.

Hey ! Vous allez la tuer ! Arrêter !

Juste avant de sombrer dans la noirceur, elle vit un poing percuter le visage de Mike. Il la lâcha.


	2. Chapter 2

Carie POV 

Ça fait deux ans aujourd'hui. Deux ans que j'ai aménagé avec mon amie. Deux ans que j'ai appris le langage des signes. Deux ans que je ne l'ai pas entendu chanté. Deux ans qu'elle c'est fait agresser par son meilleur ami. Deux ans qu'elle ne peut plus parler…

Quand son ami Mike l'a agresser, il a voulu la tuée pour en finir avec elle. Mais un homme les a découverts et à apporter Ziky à l'hôpital. À l'hôpital, nous avons eu l'horreur de découvrir que Ziky était devenu muette. Mike lui avait écraser les cordes vocales, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler. Depuis ce temps, elle et moi on parle le langage des signes. On a pas vraiment le choix. Depuis cette nuit fatidique, Ziky et moi sommes déménagé à Montréal. On a du laisser beaucoup de choses derrière nous pour avoir une vie paisible.

Ziky tapa dans ses mains pour que je la regarde.

_Qu'est-ce que je met pour ce soir ? _

Bonne question. Tu pourrais mettre ton haut de Bad Religion, tes jeans pis tes converses vert ?

Elle ne répondit rien et alla dans sa chambre.

Ce soir, on va à un show de Simple Plan. C'est notre groupe préféré à toutes les deux. À chaque fois qu'ils viennent, nous y sommes. Ça fait environ 20 show d'eux autre qu'on voit et on ne se tanne jamais. Par contre, nous ne les avons jamais rencontrés. De toute manière, qu'est-ce que ça changerais dans notre vie ? Ce sont des gars de notre âge qui font de la musique. Eux autres aussi sont humains !… Mais tellement beau !

Ziky tapa encore dans ses mains. Je la regarda.

_Tu étais dans ta bulle, buble head ! Comment tu me trouves ?_

Hot ! Les gars vont tous tombés à tes pieds, Cinderella.

Elle rit. Un rire sans bruit. Un rire qui me manquait énormément.

_Franchement !_

C'est vrai qu'elle était belle. Elle avait les cheveux foncés avec quelques reflets roux, de beaux yeux bleus qui faisait n'importe quel homme tombé en transe et elle était petite de partout. Elle avait un visage d'ange et faisait des jalouses partout où elle passait.

Chaque hommes qui lui plaisait ne voulait plus la revoir ou avait peur de s'engager avec une muette. Elle attendait toujours son prince charmant. Malheureusement, elle était un peut décourager.

Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la salle du Spectrum où est-ce que Simple Plan jouait ce soir, nous étions en avant complètement. Accoté sur le stage si ce n'aurait pas été de ce gros bodyguard.

Pendant le show, je voyais Ziky du coin de l'œil qui chantait. Bien sûr, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Après le show, nous sommes allés s'acheté chacun un chandail et ensuite, nous sommes allés dans le stationnement pour y boire quelques bières. Pas trop, c'est quand même moi qui chauffait…

Le show était écœurant ! T'as vu quand David et Chuck se sont échangé leur instruments ? C'était malade !

Voilà ce qui la rendait heureuse. Voir son groupe préféré en spectacle. On le sait toutes les deux qu'elle ne pourra jamais avoir une conversation avec l'un d'eux, mais elle s'en fichtre pas mal. Ce qui comptait pour elle c'était d'entendre leur musique. Point. Une chance qu'elle n'avait pas perdu son ouï.

Quand j'ai entendu le début de « Promise », j'étais super contente ! J'était pas sûre s'il allait la faire ou pas…

Il l'a font toujours.

Je sais.

On buvait chacune une bière en repensant au show qui venait de terminé. Derrière nous, deux garçons jouaient au haki avec une Red Bull dans les mains.On ne portait pas vraiment attention à eux et on continuaient notre conversation accoté sur ma voiture comme si ne nous les entendions pas.

Attention !, cria l'un d'eux.

Le haki vint heurter la tête de Ziky. Un des deux gars s'approcha en courant tandis que l'autre riait à s'en décroché la mâchoire derrière.

Est-ce que ça va ?

Ziky avait fermer les yeux et se frottais la tête. Je m'approcha d'elle.

Ziky, ça va ?

Elle fit oui de la tête et regarda l'homme. Évidemment, elle le reconnut aussitôt. Tout comme moi quand je l'avait vu s'approcher.

**Pierre POV**

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans les miens, je fut aussitôt envahit par le bleu de l'océan. C'était tellement beau à regarder que je ne pouvait détaché mon regard du sien.

Est-ce que je… Je t'ai fait mal ?

Elle fit non de la tête. Elle rougit et regarda par terre avec un petit sourire timide. C'est la plus belle femme que Dieu ait envoyé sur terre. J'en suis sûr. C'est un signe.

Je te reconnais. Tu étais en avant de la scène, je m'en rappel…

Encore une fois, son regard resta par terre.

Je peut savoir ton nom ?

Elle regarda par dessus mon épaule avec un regard désespéré. Je me retourna et vit une autre fille derrière moi que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent.

Son nom c'est Vicky. Mais tout le monde l'appelle Ziky. Elle aime mieux ça.

Elle aurait pu le dire elle même ! Pas besoin de quelqu'un pour parler à sa place !

C'est pas à toi que j'ai posé la question il me semble…

Elle eu un petit rire et je me retourna vers Vicky.

Tu as quel âge ?

Encore une fois, elle regarda l'autre avec l'espoir d'avoir de l'aide. Pourquoi ? Elle est trop gênée pour parler ?

Je t'ai posé une question à toi, pas à elle. Quel âge as-tu ?

Elle regardait toujours son amie.

Elle a 23 ans.

Je me retourna vers elle, choqué.

Je crois qu'elle est capable de parler seule !

T'as pas compris encore ? T'es vraiment le plus lent que j'ai rencontré. Elle est muette, elle ne pourra jamais te répondre., dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Je me retourna de nouveau vers Vicky. Muette ? Muette comme dans muette, pas parler ? Comment une fille aussi… Belle, peut-être muette ?! C'est… C'est scandaleux !

Vicky regardait par terre. Elle regarda son amie en souriant et lui fit quelques signes. Son amie rit.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Elle a dit que t'avais de belles fesses., dit-elle en riant.

Je me retourna vers Vicky.

Quoi !?

Son amie riait toujours. Vicky tapa dans ses mains, l'autre la regarda et elle lui fit d'autre signes. Elle arrêta de rire aussitôt.

Ok, ok ! J'ai compris ! Je niaisait. Elle a dit qu'elle le savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais te parler et qu'il valait mieux s'en aller parce que je travail demain matin. Anyway, tu dois avoir d'autre choses à faire de plus important que de nous parler.

Les deux commencèrent à s'éloigner. Minute… Elle avait dit tout ça en quelques signes ?

**Carie POV**

Dommage qu'elle veule s'en aller tout de suite. J'en aurait encore profité pour regarder ses belles fesses moi. Mais elle a raison. Je travail demain et il est tard. D'un autre sens, je la comprend qu'elle veule s'en aller. C'est normal. Elle n'aimait pas la situation parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler…

Hey ! Attendez !, cria Pierre derrière nous.

On se retourna. Il marchait dans notre direction et il s'arrêta juste en face de Ziky. Ok ! J'ai compris ! Il veut parler à elle, pas à moi.

T'as un numéro de… Non, excuse-moi… Je sais que tu ne pourras pas parler., il rit timidement.

Il prit un papier dans sa poche avec un crayon.

T'as un adresse e-mail ? On pourrait s'écrire… ?, il lui tendit le papier et le crayon.

_Est-ce que je devrait lui donner ?_

Quoi ?

Elle ne te parlait pas, elle parlait à moi. Pourquoi pas ?, dit-je à Ziky.

Elle prit le papier et le crayon dans ses mains et écrivit son adresse. Elle le lui redonna et il lui fit un beau sourire craquant.

Merci. Alors, on s'écrit ! Bye !, dit-il.

Elle lui dit bye en lui envoyant la main. Elle avait un petit sourire sur le visage. Je la regarda en me dirigeant vers la voiture.

T'es chanceuse !

Il ne m'écrira pas. Il ne voudras plus me revoir. De toute manière, tout ce qu'il doit vouloir ses m'avoir dans son lit. Il s'en fou si je parle ou pas. Lui sa l'arrange que je ne parle pas.

Tu dit n'importe quoi. De toute manière, même si c'est ça qu'il veut, tu va avoir le beau Pierre Bouvier dans ton lit ! Tu vas même pouvoir te vanter à toute le monde !

_T'oublier que je ne peut pas parler… Comment je vais me vanter alors ?_

Parfois elle est décourageante. Comme maintenant. On se rendit à la maison et on alla directement se coucher. Moi j'était fatiguer et je travaillait demain. Je suis sûr que Ziky ne dormiras pas de la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, quand je partit pour la job, Ziky dormait encore. Je le savait. Elle était paresseuse. Et chanceuse. Elle ne travaillait même pas elle. Ben… Elle travaillait deux fois par semaine et c'était comme cuisinière dans un petit restaurant chic. D'ailleurs, c'est toujours elle qui nous fait à souper. Elle n'a pas fait son cours de cuisine pour rien.

Je rentra de la job vers 6 heure. Ça sentait vraiment bon dans la maison. Je me demande ce qu'elle nous avait fait pour souper.

C'est moi !

Je l'entendit courir vers moi et elle se jeta complètement sur moi. Elle sautait partout en gesticulant trop vite pour que je ne puisse comprendre un mot de ce qu'elle disait.

Wo, girouette ! Calme-toi ! Je ne comprend rien de ce que tu mimes !

Elle se calma et se mit face à moi en commençant à me dire ce qu'elle voulait.

_J'était sur Internet pour regarder la recette du souper de ce soir et j'ai reçu un e-mail. Je suis aller le lire et devine qui m'avait écrit ?, _gesticula-t-elle avec les yeux pleins d'étincelles.

Non ! Il ne t'as pas écrit pour vrai !?

_Je te jure !_

Je veut voir !

_Non. C'est personnelle !_

Oh ! Je vois ! Il t'as écrit un message cochon, c'est ça ?

_Pas du tout ! Il dit juste qu'il me trouvait belle hier soir et qu'il aimerait qu'on se revoit, bien sûr avec toi pour que tu puisses traduire. Il dit qu'on pourrait se rencontrer demain au restaurant pour souper et il amènerait un ami à lui. Ce qui veut dire…_

Qu'il va amener un gars du groupe !?

Elle me fit signe affirmatif. On commença tout les deux à sauter dans le petit salon que nous partagions. En se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour souper, parce que j'avais une faim de loup, je lui dit :

J'espère que ça va être Chuck qu'il va amener…

_Il n'est même pas beau !_

Et la guerre éclata, comme à chaque fois qu'on parlais de ça.

**Pierre POV**

Elle m'envoya sa réponse le soir même. Elle me disait qu'elle était d'accord pour qu'on se rencontre demain soir avec son amie et elle suggéra même le restaurant. Je lui renvoya un e-mail pour lui dire que j'était d'accord. J'ai hâte de la revoir. Ça me rendait nerveux. C'était la première fois que je parlait avec une muette. Ben… Parler était un bien grand mot.

Le soir précédent, j'était en train de me préparer dans ma chambre. Chuck aussi se préparait. C'est lui que j'allais amener avec moi. Comme ça au moins, il n'y a pas de chance qu'il me vole Vicky.

Rendu au restaurant, j'était plus nerveux que jamais. J'avais chaud et mes mains étaient moites. J'espère que j'ai mit assez d'anti-sudorifique. J'espère au moins qu'elle va trouver que sa sens bon… Et mes cheveux ? J'ai peur de ne pas avoir mit assez de gel… Pourquoi je m'en fait ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je sort avec une fille… Une fille muette, oui.

Elles étaient déjà arrivé. Est-ce que c'est nous qui étaient en retard ? Non. Impossible. Avec Chuck, on est jamais en retard. On s'approcha de leur table.

Salut les filles., dit-je en m'assoyant à côté de Vicky.

Elle était tellement belle ce soir. Chuck s'assit à côté de son amie et on fit les présentation. Son amie s'appelait Carie. Elle présenta également Vicky à Chuck qui ne la connaissait pas encore. On commanda. Chuck et Carie était déjà en grande conversation. Moi je n'osait pas parler. J'avais peur d'avoir l'air d'un con à essayer de la comprendre. Je la regarda. Elle regardait les voitures qui passaient dehors. La neige tombait. C'était très beau à voir. Je me retourna vers mon napperon et sortit mon crayon de ma poche de pantalon. Je commença à dessiner dessus comme je le fait toujours. Vicky me tapa sur l'épaule. Je la regarda et elle me fit signe vers le crayon. Je crois qu'elle voulait le prendre. Je lui donna elle le prit et écrit quelque chose sur son napperon qu'elle me montra.

_Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre._

Il y avait également une flèche vers son amie et Chuck. Je la regarda et lui fit un sourire.

Tu as raison. Ils on l'air de se ressembler.

Je me pencha vers elle et lui dit dans l'oreille pour ne pas qu'ils nous entendent :

Ils ont l'air tout les deux rabats-joies.

Elle rit. Quand elle riait, ça ne faisait aucun son. Par contre, elle avait un très beau sourire. Elle écrit de nouveau sur le papier.

_C'est dans des moments comme ça que j'aimerais parler._

C'est dans des moments comme ça que j'aimerais que le langage des signes soit une matière que t'apprend à l'école.

Elle rit de nouveau. Pourtant quand j'ai dit ça, j'était sérieux. Je donnerais n'importe quoi en ce moment pour savoir le langage des signes. Notre repas arriva. J'avais prit un plat de pâtes comme Vicky, Chuck avait prit une pizza et Carie un hambuger.

Vicky tapa sur la table pas fort. Carie la regarda. Elle lui fit quelques signes et Carie rit légèrement.

Oui, mais tu dois avouer que ça fait du bien des fois.

De quoi ?, demanda Chuck.

Elle m'a dit que ça allait être beaucoup moins bon qu'à la maison. Elle est cuisinière, c'est pour ça qu'elle me dit ça.

Je regarda Vicky surpris.

C'est vrai ? Tu es cuisinière ?

Elle fit signe que oui et fit quelques gestes.

Elle dit que la prochaine fois, s'il y en a une, elle va cuisiner un plat et vous aller venir à la maison.

C'est sûr qu'il va avoir une prochaine fois., dit-je.

Vicky me regarda. À son tour d'être un peu surprise.

**Vicky POV**

Wow. Il venait de confirmer ce que je me demandait. Il voulait me revoir. Peut-être qu'on ne se parlait pas vraiment, mais il était de bonne compagnie. Dire que quand je suis partit de la maison j'était nerveuse. Il n'avait rien à être énervé. En plus, Carie et Chuck s'entendent mieux que se que j'aurais penser. On finit notre repas, on continua à parler, ou gesticuler et on sortit dehors emmitoufler dans nos manteaux d'hiver. Qu'est-ce qui était drôle, c'est que je pouvais parler à Carie et lui dire des choses que je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent. On riait comme des folles parfois et ils ne comprenaient rien. Je ne disait rien de méchant.

On était arrivé devant la voiture à Carie. Elle et Chuck parlait ensemble. Pierre et moi on les écoutaient. Un moment donné, probablement qu'il était tanné, Pierre m'amena deux pas plus loin. Je crois que tout comme moi, il ne voulait pas passé le reste de sa soirée à les écouter parler.

Il fait beau ce soir., dit-il.

Je lui fit signe que oui.

Tu sais de quoi j'ai peur ?, demanda-t-il.

Signe négatif.

J'ai peur que tu penses des choses sur moi qui ne sont pas vrai.

Je fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire ?

Comme par exemple, que je veut te voir juste parce que je te veut dans mon lit. C'est pas mon intention… Ben… Pas maintenant.

Je rit. Je prit le napperon que j'avais garder dans mes poches. J'avait prévu le coup. Je lui montra le papier et pointa sa poche pour qu'il me donne son crayon. Il compris et me le donna. J'écrit : _C'est vrai que j'y ai pensé, mais quand je t'ai vu ce soir, j'ai su que ce n'était pas pour ça que tu m'avais écrit. _Il le lu et me sourit.

Pourquoi ?

Je reprit le papier et écrivit : _Intuition. _Il lu et rit. Il me redonna la papier et me regarda.

Je ne veut pas que tu me répondes parce que je ne comprendrait pas. Je veut juste dire que tu es très belle ce soir., dit-il avec les joues rouges.

Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il faisait froid qu'il étaient rouges ou parce qu'il était gêné ? J'opta pour la deuxième hypothèse. Je lui sourit et lui dit merci à ma manière. J'imagine qu'il comprit. Il me sourit et se retourna vers Chuck et Carie. Tout comme moi. On entendait plus parler. Et il y avait une raison à ça. Chuck embrassait Carie à pleine bouche accoté sur la porte de l'auto ! On rit tout les deux en les regardant.

Je te l'avait dit qu'ils s'entendaient bien !

On continua à rire. Après quelques moments, Chuck s'approcha de nous avec Carie qui le suivait un peu plus loin. Elle me fit signe d'aller la voir. Je fit signe d'attendre à Pierre.

Ça te dérange si j'amène Chuck à la maison ce soir ?

_Est-ce que ça veut dire que je doit me trouver un endroit où passé la nuit ?_

Elle me fit un petit sourire désolé. Je la prit dans mes bras.

_C'est correct. L'important c'est que tu t'amuses, non ?_, je lui fit un clin d'œil.

Au moins, tu pourras passé la soirée avec Pierre., elle me fit un clin d'œil à son tour.

Elle marquait un point. Chuck et Pierre vinrent nous rejoindre. Chuck prit Carie par la taille.

Euh, Vicky, as-tu une place où dormir ? Je ne sais pas si tu as envie de les entendre toute la nuit, mais je ne te le suggère pas.

Non. Elle n'a aucune place où dormir., dit Carie à ma place.

Chez moi j'ai une chambre d'amis. Si tu veux, tu peut venir.

Je lui fit signe que oui, sa me tente. Il me sourit. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'appelle Vicky et que ça ne me dérange pas. On dirait que quand il l'a dit, c'était doux. Pas comme j'était habitué à l'entendre. On dit au revoir à Chuck et Carie qui ne manqua pas de me dire dans l'oreille de bien faire attention à moi et à moi de lui répondre :_ Bien sûr, maman. _Elle partit avec Chuck et moi je suivit Pierre à sa voiture. Il m'ouvrit la portière. Quel gentlemen. Tout le trajet fut silencieux. Bien sûr, il avait mit de la musique.


	4. Chapter 4

On arriva devant une petite maison dans un cartier assez isolé. C'est compréhensible qu'il ai choisit cette maison à cette emplacement. Comme ça il était en paix. On alla à l'intérieur, toujours en silence.

Suis-moi.

Je le suivit jusque dans la cuisine. Il sortit différente boisson. Une bière, du lait, du jus, de la liqueur, de la vodka, du café et du chocolat chaud.

Pointe-moi ce que tu veut. Ça va être plus facile comme ça.

Je lui sourit et lui pointa le chocolat chaud. Il faisait froid, alors pourquoi pas ?

Très bon choix. C'est ce que j'avais envie aussi.

Il le commença et pendant que le lait chauffait, il sortit un tas de feuille et un crayon. Il me les donna.

Si tu as quelque chose à dire, écrit-le. Comme ça je n'aurais pas à deviner.

Je rit et lui fit signe que c'était parfait. Il continuait à préparer le chocolat chaud. Il était beaucoup plus beau qu'en photo. Il était concentré à brasser le lait pour ne pas qu'il colle dans la poêle. Moi je le regardait. Il se tourna vers moi.

Tu veut des guimauves ?

Je lui fit signe que oui. J'adore les guimauves dans mon chocolat chaud.

Pendant la soirée, on vida tout les sachets de chocolat chaud qu'il avait. Et croyez-moi, il n'en avait pas que trois. Nous étions assis sur le plancher de la chambre d'inviter où est-ce que j'allais dormir et il parlait. Moi j'écrivait mes réponses. Il avait dû aller chercher de nouvelles feuilles parce que j'avait déjà remplit le gros paquets qu'il m'avait donner au début de la soirée. On riait, on blaguais. Je pouvait raconter des histoires que je n'avais jamais raconter à personnes sauf à Carie et il lisait ce que j'écrivait attentivement. Il m'avait même demander pourquoi je ne parlait plus. Je lui avait répondu. C'était le premier gars qui me le demandait et à qui je voulait répondre franchement. Je n'avais pas peur de lui parler. Lui aussi me racontais des histoires qu'il n'aurais pas dit à n'importe qui. Ses histoires concernaient surtout le groupe et ses craintes.

Bref, tout le long de la nuit, nous avons communiquer comme ça. On s'endormit coucher sur le tapis de la chambre. Les maintes et maintes feuilles sur lesquelles j'avait écrit nous entouraient.

**Carie POV**

Le lendemain, j'alla avec Chuck chez lui et Pierre pour aller chercher Ziky. On entra chez lui et on fut envahit par le silence. Chuck me fit signe de le suivre et on alla dans la chambre d'amis. Les deux étaient coucher par terre, avec deux tasse de se qui semblait être du café et des tas de feuilles partout qui les entouraient. Ça me rassurait. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas prit d'alcool et n'étaient pas nu dans le lit. Je me pencha vers Ziky et la réveilla tranquillement. Elle me regarda encore toute endormie, s'assit et regarda Pierre qui dormait encore.

Tu viens ? On retourne à la maison.

Elle me fit signe que non et me pointa Pierre.

_Je veut lui dire au revoir._

Il dort Ziky.

_Alors je vais attendre qu'il se réveille. _

Je soupira et regarda Chuck qui n'avait pas entrer dans la chambre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle ne veut pas partir sans avoir dit bye à Pierre.

Tant mieux. Comme ça vous aller pouvoir déjeuner ici !

Je rit.

Tu viens Ziky ? On va déjeuner.

Elle nous suivit à la cuisine.

_Je peut faire le déjeuner ?_

Chuck, elle veut savoir si elle peut faire le déjeuner.

Bien sûr ! Sert-toi de tout ce que tu as besoin !

Ziky fouilla dans les armoires. Chuck et moi la regardions faire. Elle était dans son élément. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler à personne quand elle faisait la cuisine. Elle savait quoi faire et il n'y avait personne pour lui dire quoi faire. Quelques minutes après qu'elle ai commencer, Pierre vint nous rejoindre encore tout endormit.

Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?, dit-il en allant voir Ziky.

_Je fait la cuisine idiot.,_ gesticula-t-elle en riant.

Elle dit qu'elle fait la cuisine.

Et pourquoi elle rit ?

Pour rien.

Je regarda Ziky et lui sourit. C'était une des choses qu'on gardait pour nous quand elle disait des choses comme ça. Pierre s'assit sur le comptoir à côté d'elle et la regarda faire la cuisine. C'est deux là s'entendaient bien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour ce comprendre on dirait. Pierre lui passait les ingrédients sans qu'elle n'ai besoin de lui mimer quelque chose. Je crois qu'il le faisait par déduction. Moi j'était assis sur les genoux de Chuck et je les regardaient. Parfois, il me donnait des baiser sur la tête. Lui et moi aussi nous nous entendions bien.

Pierre et Ziky vinrent nous porter nos assiettes. Je prit place à côté de Chuck et on commença à manger. C'était délicieux, comme tout les repas qu'elle préparait.

_Comment ça c'est passé avec Chuck, hier soir ?,_ me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

La ferme. C'est pas le temps., lui répondit-je gêné.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?, demanda Pierre.

Rien d'important. C'est entre elle et moi.

Je pari qu'elle a demander comment ça c'était passé entre toi et Charles…, dit-il.

Ziky applaudit. Elle montra sa main à Pierre et il tapa dedans. Ils nous regardèrent tout les deux avec un gros sourire dans la figure. Je rougit encore plus que je l'était et Chuck regardait dans son assiette, encore plus rouge que je ne l'était. Elle va me le payer.

Après leur avoir dit au revoir, Ziky et moi retournions à la maison.

_Alors ?_

Alors quoi ? Je n'ai rien a te dire. C'est privé c'est chose là.

_Oh ! Come on ! Je suis ta meilleure amie et tu ne me le dit pas !?_

Tu n'avais juste pas à en parler devant eux ! Et puis toi d'abord ? Comment ça c'est passé avec Pierre ? Il a l'air de bien t'apprécier…

_Je t'en dit plus sur Pierre si tu me parles de ta soirée avec Chuck ! S'il te plait !_

Je fit semblant de réfléchir quelque instants. Elle était tellement curieuse que c'était comique de la voir tant insister pour que je lui dises. Je voulais lui dire, mais sa me faisait rire la voir comme ça.

D'accord !, je rit.

Elle ressemblait à une enfant de cinq ans qui attendait qu'on commence à raconter l'histoire.

Ça c'est très bien passé. On est arrivé à la maison, on a bu une bière chaque et on a parler pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Ensuite, il à été franc avec moi. Il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait très belle et que c'était peut-être juste pour un soir, mais que j'était le genre de fille qu'il cherchait. Le reste et bien, imagine le si ça te tente.

Elle frappa dans ses mains contente d'avoir enfin pu savoir le déroulement de la soirée.

_Je suis contente pour toi !_

Hey, la girouette. C'était juste pour une soirée. Il l'a dit lui même.

_On s'en fou ! Toi comment tu le trouves ?_

Très gentil et doux. Il était très drôle. J'espère qu'il va vouloir qu'on se revoit.

_On verra ce soir._, elle me fit un clin d'œil.

Et toi ? Comment c'était ?

_Moi il ne c'est rien passé. Tu l'as bien vu. De toute manière, je ne voulais pas qu'il se passe quelque chose. On a beaucoup parlé. Ben, lui parlait moi j'écrivait. Il était attentif à tout ce que j'écrivait et posait des questions auxquels jamais je n'aurais répondu. J'ai sentait que je pouvais me confier à lui comme je le fais avec toi. Il était très gentil aussi. _

C'est tout ce que vous avez faits ? Parlé ?

_Ouais._

Pendant tout ce temps, nous nous préparions pour aller ce coucher. J'était prête tandis que Ziky était en train de mettre son pyjama.

Moi je crois que tu vas tomber amoureuse de lui. Pense-y un peu. Vous vous entendez super bien, il t'écoute et tu te confie à lui. Quoi de mieux !?

_Je ne crois pas moi. C'est un gars super, mais je ne le connaît pas beaucoup. Et puis, comment tu veux qu'il tombe amoureux d'une muette…_

Tu sais qu'il existe des opérations pour ça…

Elle ne répondit pas et ferma la porte de sa chambre. Elle ne veut jamais parler de ça. C'est vrai qu'on a pas beaucoup d'argent pour la faire opéré. De toute manière, elle a toujours refuser l'aide qu'on pouvait lui apporter pour qu'elle retrouve sa voix. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi et elle ne veut jamais en parler.


	5. Chapter 5

Une semaine plus tard, on avait organisé un petit souper entre amis. Ziky, Chuck, Pierre et moi on allait se réunir chez Ziky et moi et comme nous avions dit, Ziky allait nous cuisiner un bon souper.

Je vous dit qu'il peut s'en passé des choses en une semaine. Pierre et Ziky se sont encore plus rapprocher. Ils s'entendent beaucoup mieux que ce que j'aurais cru. En plus de ça, Ziky était enfin sortit de sa coquille. Je retrouvait la bonne vieille Ziky que j'avais connu deux ans plus tôt. Elle recommençait à sortir, elle avait même recommencer à aller dans des bars avec Pierre, comme elle le faisait auparavant, sauf qu'avant, c'était elle, Mike et moi. Avec Chuck aussi, ça va très bien. On s'entend à merveille lui et moi et il m'a même dit qu'il voulait qu'on continu à se voir. On peut dire que maintenant c'est mon chum. Je suis plus qu'heureuse que tout aille bien.

L'heure était déjà arrivé. Ont c'étaient habillées pour notre soirée. J'avait optée pour un look plutôt conventionnel. Jupe noir, chandail à manche courte très décolleté de couleur blanc avec des petit talon haut noir. Je m'était attaché les cheveux en une queue de cheval et mon maquillage était léger, comme d'habitude. Tandis que Ziky avait mit une mini jupe en jeans avec des pantalon leggings noir, un chandail mauve avec un dessin de Scooby-Doo et les souliers assortis à son chandail. Elle c'était laissé les cheveux détachés et elle avait un maquillage léger, mais coloré. Elle était la plus extravagante des deux, évidemment.

Les gars arrivèrent peut après que je n'eut finit de me maquiller. Ils étaient pile à l'heure. Ziky alla ouvrir, mais avant elle me demanda comment je la trouvait. Je la trouvait rayonnante. Je ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant. Je croit que c'était à cause de Pierre. C'est depuis qu'on les avaient rencontrés qu'elle était toujours joyeuse et souriante.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte et ils entrèrent. Chuck avait mit des jeans foncés avec une chemise tandis que Pierre avait mit des jeans troués avec un chandail noir et un veston par dessus. Les deux étaient beaux, mais Chuck était resplendissant. Les gars saluèrent Ziky chacun à leur manière; Chuck en lui faisant la bise et Pierre en la prenant dans ses bras et en la serrant fort. Quand Chuck me vit m'approcher, il me fit un beau sourire. J'était devant lui et lui souriait également.

Ça va ?, demanda-t-il.

Je vais très bien. Toi ?

Le mieux du monde.

Il me prit par les mains et m'embrassa. Je ne m'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il pose ce geste. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une histoire d'un soir, c'est ce qu'il avait dit, pas vrai ? Mais de toute manière, j'était contente qu'il m'ai embrasser. Je regarda Ziky. Elle et Pierre nous regardaient avec un grand sourire.

**Ziky POV**

J'était en train de faire le souper seul dans la cuisine. Les autres étaient au salon. Je les entendaient parlé et rire. Je ne leur portait pas trop attention.

Quand Pierre est arrivé, il m'a serrer dans ses bras. Il m'a dit dans l'oreille qu'il me trouvait très belle. Je suis sûr que j'ai rougit, mais je m'en foutait parce que j'ai vu Chuck embrasser Carie en même temps que je me retournait. Elle avait un petit sourire en coin et j'était heureuse pour elle.

À quoi tu penses ?, demanda une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourna et fit face à Pierre. Il me tendait du papier et un crayon. Je le prit et écrivit : _Je pensais à Carie et Chuck._

Il le lut et me regarda en souriant.

Il vont bien ensemble tu ne trouve pas ? Ils sont tout les deux trop sérieux…

Je rit et lui fit signe qu'il avait raison. Il me sourit et vint s'accoter sur le comptoir à côté de moi.

T'as besoin d'aide ?

Je lui fit signe que non. Il resta là à me regarder faire la cuisine. Parfois, je lui pointait certains ingrédients et il me les donnaient. Il insista même pour mettre la table. Alors, je lui sortit tout ce qu'il avait besoin; couteaux, fourchettes, assiettes…

Bientôt, tout le monde fut assis à la table et on mangeait. Pour parler avec Pierre, j'avait apporter un crayon et des papiers. Quand ça ne me tentait pas d'écrire, je le mimait et il devinait toujours ce que je voulait dire. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensés. Carie et Chuck ne faisait que parler entre eux. Je ne les écoutaient même pas, je me faisait beaucoup trop de fun avec Pierre. Il me faisait beaucoup rire.

Après le dessert, au lieu de rester à table avec Carie et Chuck qui parlaient de travail, moi et Pierre sommes aller jouer au jeu vidéo dans le salon. Je gagnais presque toujours. Je le soupçonne de me laisser gagner. Après la dixième fois que je le battais, on arrêta et on resta assis face à face sur le plancher du salon.

On repart en tournée après demain. J'aurais aimé ça rester plus longtemps.

Il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant ! Pas quand tout va si bien ! J'écrivit : _Pourquoi ?_

Je sais pas… On aurait pu apprendre à ce connaître un peu plus. À toute les fois que je rencontre une fille qui me plait, il faut toujours que je la laisse quelques jours après parce qu'on doit repartir. Je ne peut jamais avoir de relation stable.

Je n'écrivit rien. Je croit que ça le surprit un peu. Mais je ne savait pas quoi dire. C'est vrai que ce ne doit pas être facile laisser une fille que tu trouves de ton goût… Mais, d'un autre côté, je ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Je voulait continuer à le voir, lui écrire. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je pouvais communiquer avec un garçon sans qu'il ne parte à courir parce que je ne parle pas. Et j'allais le perde. Je prit mon papier et écrivit :_Je ne veut pas que tu t'en ailles. C'est la première fois que je parle à un gars autant que ça depuis ce qui c'est passé. D'habitude, les gars me veulent surtout parce que je ne parle pas et qu'il peuvent me faire ce qu'il veulent justement parce que je ne parle pas. Et là, y'a toi et tu doit repartir. Je vais m'ennuyer._

Il prit le papier et le lit attentivement. Je regardait sa réaction. Quand il eut fini de lire, il déposa le papier et me regarda.

Tu vas trouver un gars un jours qui sera aussi attentif que moi et qu'il va s'occuper de toi mieux que n'importe qui. J'en suis sûr. Si j'aurais le choix, croit moi que je resterait. Mais c'est mon travail. Je n'ai pas le choix. T'imagine si le groupe se présente devant une foule sans chanteur ?, dit-il en riant.

Je sourit et baissa la tête. Je le savait que ça allait finir comme ça. Ça ne pouvait finir autrement. À quoi sa servait alors de lui montrer que j'était triste ? Je leva la tête et lui sourit. J'écrivit sur le papier : _On va rejoindre les autres à la cuisine ?_ Il me fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et il m'aida à me relever. On rejoignit Carie et Chuck qui parlaient encore.

Le reste de la soirée c'est passé trop lentement. J'avais hâte de pouvoir aller me coucher. Je n'avait pas parler du reste de la soirée et je croit que Carie avait remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me regarder et de me demander si ça allait en signe. Je lui répondait toujours que oui. Quand les gars furent sur le point de partir, Chuck embrassa Carie plus passionnément cette fois et Pierre me prit dans ses bras comme il le faisait tout les fois.

Je vais t'écrire, d'accord ?

Je lui fit signe que oui. Il me fit un petit sourire et Chuck et Pierre partirent. Je les regarda au travers de la fenêtre jusqu'à temps qu'ils soient hors de vue.

T'as pas l'air d'aller Ziky ?

Je ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et je me rendit directement dans ma chambre pour me coucher. Je me coucha, mais je n'était pas capable de m'endormir. Je n'arrêtait pas de penser à Pierre. Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment m'écrire ? Plus tard, Carie vint me voir avant qu'elle ai se coucher et elle s'assit sur mon lit.

C'est parce que Pierre t'as dit qu'il repartait que ça ne va pas bien ?

_Je vais très bien. Je suis juste fatigué._

Ziky, sa ne marche pas avec moi. Je te connaît trop.

Je soupira.

Je sais que sa te fait de la peine, mais il va t'écrire. Vous étiez tellement mignon ensemble que c'est impossible que tu ne le revoit plus.

_Il va être beaucoup trop occupé pour m'écrire. Je sais que peut-être je m'attache vite, mais c'est le seul garçon qui voulait bien de moi. Maintenant, il part. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je vais rester vieille fille toute ma vie !_

Arrête. Il va t'écrire et vous aller vous revoir. J'en suis certaine.

_Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Il m'a dit que je vais trouver un gars qui va s'occuper de moi mieux que n'importe qui. Mais moi je veut que ça soit lui ! Pas un autre… _

Tu l'aimes ?

Je ne sais pas si je l'aime à vrai dire. Je pense à lui souvent et je me sens bien quand il est avec moi. Mais, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir que je l'aime. Je lui fit signe que je l'ignorais. Je me mit sur le côté. J'en avait assez de parler de ça. J'avais besoin de pensé. Elle compris et me laissa seule.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pierre POV**

Ça faisait une semaine qu'on était partit et Vicky me manquait énormément. Je savais que j'était amoureux, mais je ne voulait pas. Vicky ne me méritait pas. Elle méritait quelqu'un qui la comprenait. Moi, j'avais trop de misère. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui savait déjà parler le signe. Pas d'un chanteur qui n'est jamais à la maison.

J'était coucher sur le divan dans le salon à l'arrière de l'autobus et j'écoutait ma musique. Chuck vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me fit signe d'ôté mes écouteurs.

Quoi !?

Les nerfs ! Je veut juste te parler ! T'as pas l'air d'aller.

Tout va bien. Je suis fatigué, c'est tout.

Pierre, fait moi pas ce coup là. Je te connaît trop.

C'est vrai. Mais je n'avais pas le goût de lui dire tout ce que j'avait à l'esprit.

C'est Ziky, c'est ça ?

Dans le mile.

Pourquoi tu ne lui écrit pas ?

J'ai perdu son e-mail.

Chuck soupira.

Tu veut lui parler alors ?

Comment !? Elle ne peut pas parler au téléphone Charles !

Excuse-moi… J'avais oublier.

Il regarda en avant de lui et moi le plafond.

Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ce que tu voulais lui dire ?

Je n'avais rien à lui dire.

Tu es en amour Pierre.

Pourquoi il voulait absolument me parler de ça ? Je ne voulais pas en parler ! Ce n'était pas compliquer à comprendre, non ?

Oui, je suis en amour, mais comment tu veut qu'elle m'aimes !? Je ne suis même pas capable de la comprendre comme il le faut ! Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui la comprenne, pas d'un chanteur capable de rien.

T'as juste à apprendre le signe.

Je le regarda avec un sourcil lever. Il était sérieux là ? J'avais de la misère à aller à tout les entrevues parce que l'horaire était trop charger et en plus il voulait que je prenne des cours de signe ? Il est fou…

J'avoue que ça serait compliquer. Mais tu peut engager quelqu'un pour dans des moments comme là que tu ne fait rien.

Pourquoi tu insiste autant ?

Il regarda ses mains. Je m'accota sur mon coude et le regarda.

Qu'est-ce que tu sais que je ne sais pas ?

Bien… Carie m'a parler de Ziky…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Il soupira. Il était prit. Il avait sûrement promit à Carie qu'il n'allais pas le dire, mais là il était trop tard.

Raconte…

Et bien… Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avais jamais vu Ziky aussi joyeuse que ça depuis qu'elle t'avais rencontrer. Avant, elle restait enfermer dans sa chambre à longueur de journée sauf quand elle travaillait, mais depuis qu'elle t'as rencontrer, elle sortait de plus en plus. Et là, quand j'ai appeler Carie aujourd'hui, elle m'a dit que ça faisait trois jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sortir… Tu l'a rendait joyeuse Pierre et Carie dit qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de toi.

Pourquoi Ziky ne me l'avait pas dit qu'elle était tombé amoureuse ? Ç'aurait été beaucoup plus facile comme ça ! Et pourquoi moi je ne l'avait pas dit ? Peut-être parce que j'avais peur. Mais, maintenant que je le sais, je vais tout faire pour lui faire plaisir.

Alors ?, dit-il.

Tu connais quelqu'un qui peut donner des cours de signe ?

Chuck sourit et me donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Une semaine plus tard, j'avais mon premier cours de signe avec une petite madame très gentille. C'était beaucoup plus difficile que je ne le croyais. Tout les signes étaient dur à retenir. La madame, au premier cours, m'avais donner une feuilles avec les signes de bases.

Quelques mois après, j'avait déjà une bonne base pour parler avec mes mains. Je pouvait avoir une bonne conversations. C'est sûr que je me perdait des fois, mais je m'en venait bon Les gars étaient tannés parce que je répondais en signe et eux ne comprenaient pas.

J'ai parler à Carie au téléphone et je lui avait dit que je prenait des cours. Elle m'a dit que Vicky allait être très contente. Je voulait lui faire une surprise et aujourd'hui on retournait à Montréal. J'allait aller la voir aussitôt qu'on allait arriver.

J'arriva devant la porte d'entrée de la maison qu'elle partageait avec Carie. J'était nerveux. Chuck était avec moi parce qu'il voulait voir Carie. Il cogna. Moi je mémorisait encore une fois dans ma tête tout les signes que je savait. Carie vint ouvrir et nous laissa entrés. Elle nous dit que Ziky était au travaille, qu'elle allait revenir dans pas long. Je m'assis sur le divan dans le salon et attendit. Je me repassait encore et encore les mouvements dans ma tête que je savait. Je voulait être sûr de ne rien oublier. Carie et Chuck était dans la cuisine.

J'entendit la porte d'entrée ouvrir. Ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre qu'elle. Je ne pouvait pas voir puisque la porte était dans un couloir, juste à côté de la cuisine. J'entendit des pas s'approcher du salon alors je me leva. C'était elle qui arrivait. En arrière d'elle, il y avait Carie qui la tenait par les épaules et Chuck qui me regardait. Vicky me regardait et elle ne bougeait plus. Je ne savait pas quoi faire. Quand je suis arrivé ici, je savait exactement ce que j'allait faire, mais maintenant qu'elle était devant moi, c'était plus difficile.

Je commença à lui parler en signe.

_J'ai perdu ton e-mail, alors je ne pouvait pas t'écrire. Tu me pardonne ?_

Elle ne bougeait pas. C'est yeux se remplirent d'eau. Je m'approcha d'elle et la prit dans mes bras. Mon but n'était pas de la faire pleurer. Je voulait qu'elle soit contente. Elle me serra, me donna un bec sur la joue puis s'écarta et me regarda.

_Tu as appris à signer pour moi ?_

_Juste pour toi._

Elle me reprit dans ses bras. Carie et Chuck nous laissèrent pour qu'on puisse se parler.

Je ne suis pas super bon encore, mais je comprend pas mal tout.

Elle ne répondit pas et continua de me regarder.

Je pensais que jamais j'allais pouvoir te reparler parce que je ne comprenait. Mais avec Chuck, on a trouver une idée. Alors, j'ai appris le signe pour te comprendre. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. J'y ai beaucoup penser et je t'aime Vicky.

**Ziky POV**

Il l'avait dit. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait ça pour moi, sauf Carie. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon me disait qu'il m'aimait et que c'était sincère. Mes yeux se remplirent d'eau encore une fois et je l'embrassa.

_T'es complètement fou._

Pourquoi ?

_Tu as apprit le signe juste pour moi._

C'est parce que je suis fou de toi.


End file.
